Cactus
by Bigotillo Atomico
Summary: Después de la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi una nueva enfermedad azota Sunagakure, dejándola en una muy mala situación, por ello, algunas naciones aliadas deciden enviar a sus mejores candidatos para ayudar a la Aldea Oculta de la Arena. En el transcurso, Gaara se reencontrará con una vieja conocida que le hará saber lo qué significa amar a alguien.
1. El reencuentro

**Disclaimer:**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

Prohibido copiar, recopilar o adaptar este fanfic sin previa autorización.

Se aceptan críticas y sugerencias, correcciones ortográficas así como cualquier comentario u observación. Todo lo que me comenten será más que bienvenido, por muy negativo que sea.

Esto se desarrolla entre la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi y Kaguya Otsutsuki ataca.

Gracias por leer y espero de todo corazón lo disfruten tanto leyéndolo como yo lo hice cuando lo escribí.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1.**

 **El reencuentro.**

Tocaron la puerta.

—Kazekage, ya están acá. — Habló su asistente entrando.

El Kage de Sunagakure asintió con la cabeza, observando cómo su asistente se iba, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Lentamente se paró, quería darles la bienvenida personalmente a los médicos que ayudarían a su país en crisis y agradecer de antemano.

Sabía que de Konoha vendría Sakura, después de todo eran la mejor ninja médico y una gran mente maestra del País del Fuego. Sin embargo, del País del Agua no creía del todo quién vendría. La Mizukage había mandado a Kiri, su mejor ninja médico al cual ya conocía y como constructora había mencionado a una chica, Eiko Abarai, junto con su equipo de trabajo. Aquel nombre retumbó en su cabeza mil veces cuando hacía días había leído la carta con los nombres, es decir, habían pasado años desde la última ocasión que la vio. Torció un poco el rostro al recordar la última vez que se vieron y el motivo por el cual nunca más supo de ella, sintiéndose culpable. ¿Cuánto habrían cambiado las cosas en estos años? ¿Ella lo recordaría? Claro que lo haría, ese tipo de cosas no se olvidan fácilmente. La puerta se volvió a abrir y ahora entraron en fila los designados para la misión. Saludó con su semblante serio y su tono calmado.

Gaara se sintió abrumado, ese cabello lo había visto solo una vez en su vida, lo reconocería donde fuera. Un pequeño rastro de alegría en su interior mantuvo su rostro tranquilo. Estaba cambiada, era obvio, los años pasan y habían hecho de ella una mujer.

—Buenos días. Los he llamado acá para darles las gracias de antemano por la ayuda brindada a mi aldea cuando lo necesita y para hacerles saber que cualquier percance que tengan, cualquier cosa que necesiten pueden decirme. Participaré directamente si es necesario. —Pausó un momento. — Los datos de la misión se los darán en el Centro de Investigación y Desarollo de Sunagakure, mi hermano Kankuro los llevará, los está esperando allá afuera. Sean bienvenidos a la Aldea de la Arena. — Finalizó limpio y claro.

Todos asintieron al unisón, saliendo del salón así como entraron.

Eiko era lo que se decía una chica de corta estatura, Gaara estaba seguro que no pasaba del 1.60. No era tan delgada, se podría decir que era algo robusta; no obstante tenía un cuerpo muy femenino: caderas anchas, cintura pequeña y pecho acorde a su cuerpo, incluso algo grande. Tenía ojos grandes y café oscuro, con unas cejas enormes y pobladas que le recordaron a Rock Lee pero a diferencia de este último, tenían forma. Era de piel morena y un rebelde cabello largo y rizado amarrado en una cola alta. Llevaba una blusa blanca de tirantes gruesos, una chaqueta de un rosa claro con detalles azules muy oscuros, pantalones hasta la pantorrilla negros y zapatos abiertos como los que solía traer su hermana. También tenía guantes color arena.

—Eiko. — Le llamó, la chica se giró para verlo —¿Me recuerdas? —

—Claro que te recuerdo. Vaya que te recuerdo. —Dijo sin interés, como quien está triste.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo. —

—No el suficiente. — Se termino de girar hacia la puerta pero se quedó quieta —Escucha, no estoy aquí por gusto lamentablemente, espero lo entiendas. —

Se fue, cerró la puerta tras de sí y caminando lentamente, alcanzó a los demás.

Gaara se quedo viendo la puerta y se sentó, para después voltear la mirada y observar en su ventana un pequeño cactus. Se preguntó qué le había pasado a aquella chica en tantos años. La última vez que la vio después de los exámenes chunnin era todavía una persona alegre, ¿qué tanto tuvo que vivir en pocos años para volverse tan seria y fría? Quizá en parte era su culpa. En algún momento cuando se dejó dominar por Shukkaku fue muy agresivo con ella cuando ella siempre fue buena con él.

* * *

Eiko caminó por Suna con pesadez, hacía tiempo que no caminaba por ahí con tanta gente. No quería estar ahí. Haberse enterado que Gaara era el Kazekage fue un golpe fuerte. En algún momento le había querido mucho, pero el tiempo, la Aldea de la Arena y su nación, Kirigakure le habían enseñado que ser buena con los demás no te dejaba nada bueno. El mismo Gaara le había enseñado que ser buena no servía de mucho.

Pese a todo lo anterior, ahí se encontraba, se había ganado el reconocimiento como el mejor científico y la persona más lista de su nación a pulso y la habían mandado ahí, al lugar que menos quería a sintetizar una cura o al menos a ayudar en ello.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Kiri, un chico de complexión delgada, alto de aproximadamente 1.70 y de cabello corto color café oscuro, portando la vestimenta tradicional de un ninja ANBU. Sus ojos un poco rasgados se mostraron preocupados.

—Sí. —Le miró y sonrío amablemente.

Kiri sabía perfectamente lo que le pasaba, era algo así como su mejor amigo desde hace algún tiempo, cuando la Mizukage los había puesto juntos en varias misiones y gracias a eso se habían hecho muy buenos amigos.

—Hemos llegado. — Kankuro habló por primera vez en todo el rato, llegando a un edificio blanco. Para Eiko tenía más cara de ser hospital que centro de investigación.

Los cuatro ninjas entraron al lugar, viendo lo amplio y limpio que era.

Eiko no presto mucha atención a lo que vino: Kankuro habló con la persona en la recepción y luego los llevaron por una serie de pasillos y puertas, incluso bajando escaleras. Curiosamente el centro de investigación como tal era subterráneo, lo de arriba eran las síntesis de productos ya terminado.

Un hombre alto y mayormente cubierto se acercó al grupo, junto con un muchacho a su lado. Ambos cargaban papeles en uno de los brazos. Eiko pudo visualizar que el hombre de mayor edad tenía ojos negros y cejas muy pobladas del mismo color. El hombre más joven tenía ojos negros y cejas muy delgadas. Ambos vestían en uniforme estándar de los ninjas médicos de Sunagakure.

—Bienvenidos. – Hizo una pequeña reverencia. —Señorita Sakura, ya nos conocíamos y a los nuevos, ya los conozco, leí sus expedientes. Señorita Abarai, Señor Kiri, sean bienvenidos. Mi nombre es Sekka y estoy a cargo de la investigación. —

—¿Cuáles son los detalles? —

—Comencemos: por la cantidad de cadáveres en descomposición y la falta de control de los mismos, una nueva bacteria surgió de esta Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi. —

— ¿Y qué puede hacer? —

—Tiene la facultad de comer chakra y deshidrata hasta matar al paciente; por si no fuera poco, ha infectado varios cargamentos de alimento y ha estado secándolos. Hasta ahora hemos contrarrestado la bacteria con una planta que al pasarla por un tratamiento, ayuda a inhibir que la bacteria consuma más chakra. —Carraspeo la garganta. — Hemos descubierto que la bacteria no sobrevive a ambientes templados. Ahora: Sakura, tú te quedaras aquí y nos ayudaras con la investigación y curación de pacientes. Igual usted Señor Kiri. —Miro a Abarai— Usted, Señorita Eiko, requerimos que nos ayude a construir un Jardín Botánico, así podremos cultivar más de estas plantas, porqué solo se producen en determinados lugares nos es muy difícil conseguirlas, necesitamos que nos ayude a construir un Jardín para su cultivo y cuidado. A petición del Kazekage ahí también cultivaremos comida, ayudar a la población con hambre es prioritario. Ryokan, mi aprendiz le dará todos los detalles. — Señaló al chico al lado suyo.

—Por favor sígame. — Dijo el joven mientras comenzaba a caminar para guiar a la joven constructora.

Ryokan caminó, subiendo escaleras y saliendo del lugar. La llevó hasta un extremo de la ciudad, donde a lo lejos se podía ver un amplio terreno. A pesar de esto Eiko, pudo ver a al menos otras 20 personas ahí, esparcidas y en el fondo de ese lugar, material de construcción muy básico: vigas, tubos, tuberías, varillas, armex, ladrillos, bloques, sacos de cemento y las herramientas, entre otras cosas.

—¿A dónde vamos?— Preguntó la joven.

—Verán, el jardín botánico está planeado para hacerse fuera, pero el Kazekage quiere ver la posibilidad de hacerlo acá, así será más fácil cuidarlo y todo quedará más cerca que hacerlo fuera de la aldea. Abrió exclusivamente este terreno para este proyecto. —Aquello último que dijo Ryokan realmente la había desconcertado, no obstante, se guardó su sentir y no lo expresó.

—¿Cuánto mide más o menos este terreno? ¿Y cómo de que tamaño quieren la construcción? — Preguntó Abarai mientras posaba sus manos en su cadera

—Mide 5 hectáreas. El tamaño que usted vea conveniente estará bien, sabemos que usted es la mejor constructora de las 5 Grandes Naciones Shinobis. El Kazekage me encomendó informarle que si desea expandir este terreno, él está dispuesto a abrir más espacio. —

—Si esto es una estrategia para que cobre menos no le va funcionar, pero gracias. —Todos los presentes sonrieron, sabían que no estaba cobrando, al menos no a Sunagakure. —Yo creo que 5 hectáreas aún que para ser un Jardín Botánico es algo pequeño; creo que estará bien, faltan sacar los cálculos exactos, pero me temo que para eso necesito saber más: ¿para cuantas plantas lo quieren aproximadamente? ¿Cuántas plantas quisieran de curación y cuanta comida? ¿Cuánto espacio necesitan entre planta y planta? ¿A qué temperatura necesitan estar? ¿Cuánto tardan en crecer? ¿Con cuánta gente contamos? Quisiera saber de qué tamaño es la famosa planta de la que hablamos. Necesito más detalles para saber qué haré. Siendo sincera me sorprende que Gaara use sus habilidades de esta manera... qué el Kazekage— Repuso ásperamente cuando Ryokan hizo una cara de confusión al escuchar como llamaban al soberano con tanta familiaridad.

Ryokan, quien había anotado todos los datos que la chica necesitaba comenzó a rebuscar entre los papeles que traía en la mano.

—La "famosa planta" es un tipo de orquídea, la llamamos Orquídea Paraíso, a pesar de su especie, se diferencia de las demás en que crece en menos de 1 semana dependiendo del chakra al rededor de esta. Por lo demás creo que eso podemos arreglarlo en un momento, tengo todos los datos por acá. — parecía incómodo con tanto papeleo

—¿Y qué precios estamos manejando? ¿Y la gente? —

—Eso no se lo puedo decir, el Kazekage me dio órdenes de no hablar de ello. —

—Necesito saber, las construcciones son muy caras y hacer un Jardín Botánico en medio del desierto puede resultar de lo más complicado. Además necesito ver cuánta gente manejamos para ver horarios, necesito ver en cuanto tiempo quieren terminado esto; le recuerdo que lo que está en juego no son objetos inanimados, estamos hablando de personas, ellos no tienen mucho tiempo. — A juzgar por la expresión de Ryokan, haber dicho eso no era nada bueno.

—No puedo decirle, el Kazekage me dio estrictas órdenes. — Irguió su espalda con orgullo.

—¿Disculpe? —Preguntó casi indignada —Sunagakure está mal en casi todos los aspectos justo ahora y yo necesito saber, hay ciertos materiales que no puedo hacer, que requiero comprar, necesito saber el presupuesto para valorar las posibilidades. ¿Sabe usted que ciertos tipos de materiales reaccionan a algunos compuestos en el suelo? Puede afectar a las planta y vuelvo a lo anterior, hablamos de personas. — Las cosas se tornaban difíciles

—No sé porque, pero Lord Kazekage me dijo que no tenían permiso de saber. — Finalizó.

Eiko sonrió.

—Bien, yo misma iré a hablar con Gaa... El Kazekage. — Sentenció mientras se daba la vuelta y caminaba a pesadamente y rápidamente.

Ryokan se vio en la necesidad de ir tras ella, tratando de detenerla.

* * *

"Lord Kazekage está ocupado ¡Señorita, no puede pasar! ¡No! ¡Señorita!" escuchó Gaara por el otro lado de la puerta, haciendo que despegara su vista de los papeles que tenía en sus manos.

—¡Gaara! — Gritó Eiko mientras azotaba la puerta al entrar — ¿quieres decirme porque no me pueden dar los presupuestos a mi? — Detrás de ella venía su asistente

—Lord Kazekage... Lo lamento, trate de detenerla... —

—Está bien, puedes retirarte. —

Su asistente se retiró cansada y cabizbaja, cerrando la puerta al salir.

—Gaara, enserio creo que estás haciendo esto por molestar ¿por qué no me dan todos los datos? —

— ¿Acerca de qué? —

—Acerca de números. Necesito saber el precio y saber cuánta gente tenemos disponible para trabajar. —

— ¿Para qué deseas saber eso? Podrías solo pedir lo que necesitas y ya. — la vio directamente a los ojos, serio pero tranquilo.

—Porque hablamos de personas en juego, no creo que quieras que terminemos la construcción en 4 meses, de hecho para estas cuestiones creo que lo adecuado sería un mes o dos a lo mucho, pero por si fuera poco, ¿cómo voy a trabajar si no me dan la información completa? — Le retó con la mirada.

—Tendrás que hacerlo. —

— ¿Sabes qué hoy me traes de un pésimo humor? Y lo mejor, ¿sabes por qué? Porque soy constructora y soy la mejor, mi deber es hacer lo más con lo menos pero para eso necesito valorar todas las opciones que tengo. Si realmente te preocupas por tu gente me dirás. —

—Valoro mucho a mi gente. Tu sólo pide lo que necesitas y ya. —

—Gaara ¿es en serio? Quiero el precio, ya no lo hagas por nosotros, hazlo por tu gente. Si gasto de más tu hogar quedará peor y no quiero arruinar tu aldea ni mi reputación. Dame los precios y ayúdame a ayudarte, no es ninguna molestia, esto es una cuestión humanitaria, además si me das los precios, puedo ver si en algún lado lo consigo más barato. Escucha, faltan 2 personas en mi equipo de trabajo, vendrán en unos 2 días o 3, te aseguro que te conseguiremos mejores materiales a menor precio si nos das lo que tienes. Segura estoy que ciertas cosas aquí te deben de sacar un ojo de la cara. —

Gaara le miro un momento más y sacó papeles en un folder de su escritorio. Un buen tanto de papeles, bastante grueso. Lo puso delicadamente y volvió a verla.

—Ahí está toda la información, desde precios hasta medidas, nadie te puede informar mejor que eso. —La chica se acercó y tomó el pesado conjunto de papeles. — ¿Qué te tiene de mal humor?— Preguntó inexpresivo facialmente

La chica abrió folder y comenzó a ver el contenido, pasando sus ojos de un lugar a otro.

—Vengo de un pésimo humor y me molesta no tener el control. Esta es tu aldea pero la construcción es mía. Para que te enteres, no me importa que seas el líder de esta aldea y porque vengo de malas no te interesa, al fin y al cabo, creo que nunca lo hizo.— Decía mientras ojeaba el contenido —Ahora mismo me pongo a trabajar, mañana te tengo los cálculos ya hechos y de ser posible mañana empieza el trabajo pesado, por cierto, noticias, "Lord Kazekage", hiciste un buen espacio, pero pensándolo bien, después de hacer los cálculos te diré si necesitamos más espacio.— cerro los papeles e hizo especial énfasis en la frase "Lord Kazekage", casi como burla.

— ¿mañana? Nunca vi nadie tan rápido. —

—Es porque no me habías visto trabajar a mí. — Gaara solo asintió —Por cierto ¿A él también le tengo que preguntar dónde dormiré? Me refiero a Ryokan—

Ante la pregunta, se pudo observar el serio rostro del ex Jirunchiki confundido

— ¿Kankuro no te dijo? —

— ¿Decirme que? Alto, no me digas, adivinaré: ¿Kankuro tenía que decirnos? —

—Así es. –

—No nos dijo nada, solo nos guió al Centro de Investigación. Supongo se le habrá olvidado lo de dormir con esto de que llegamos. Bien, entonces ¿donde dormiremos? —

El hecho de que a Kankuro se le había olvidado el hospedaje de aquellas personas le hizo pensar que más tarde hablaría con su hermano, hasta cierto punto llego a pensar que lo hizo a propósito.

—Dormirán en el Hotel Regional de Sunagakure. —

La chica no sabía dónde quedaba el lugar, pero no quería quedarse más tiempo. No soportaba verlo por mucho tiempo.

—Bien, vale, gracias. Mañana tendrás los avances en tu escritorio, se los daré a tu subordinado. —

—Te pediría que lo vinieras a entregar tú —Eiko torció el rostro. — creo que es más práctico así, tú podrás explicar y tener permisos directos y no esperar a un intermediario para los permisos. —

—Bien, mañana tendrás tus avances aquí a primera hora. —Se dio la vuelta y salió del lugar, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Se quedó parada en la puerta, enojada. Respiró profundamente y decidió que enojarse no servía de nada, así que haría lo que más le gustaba: construir.

Necesitaba un lugar calmado para relajarse. Se acercó a la persona afuera de la oficina del Kazekage, a su asistente y preguntó suavemente:

—Disculpe ¿dónde está el Hotel Regional de Sunagakure? —

* * *

El pelirrojo se paró lentamente, para después acercarse a la ventana y observarla por detrás del cristal. La vio ahí, en la calle, caminando hacia el Hotel Regional de Sunagakure; aquel hotel era el mejor del lugar y ella pronto lo descubriría, pero se preguntó por un momento que estaría pensando.

La miró caminar como quien siente nostalgia de pasado, recordando cómo era que hace años aquella furtiva mujer había sido una niña muy alegre ¿qué le había pasado? No podía evitar sentirse culpable.

—Gaara ¿Has visto a Eiko? Les acabo de avisar a todos de su hospedaje, ella se me había olvidado. — se escuchó por detrás la voz de Kankuro

—Sí, estuvo aquí. Ya le dije. — Siguió observándola caminar

—Lo siento. Justo acababa de irse cuando lo recordé, pero cuando la busqué sólo encontré a Ryokan, que me mandó acá. Disculpa, hermano. —se excusó mientras se rascaba la nuca y reía nervioso. Se giró lentamente y trato de salir del lugar.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Sé que fue a propósito. —Interrogó fríamente

Su hermano abrió los ojos, había sido descubierto. Seguidamente sonrío.

—Bien, debo admitir que sí. —Lo habían capturado. —Desde que la vi la reconocí y supe que querrías hablar con ella. Sabía que tarde o temprano ella vendría a ti por esa información, no iba a decirle nada a nadie con tal de que ella viniera. —

— ¿por qué tanto esmero? —

—Porque te conozco. Al verla supe que querrías al menos disculparte ¿o me equivoqué? —

—No. Estás en lo correcto. —

— ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo te fue? —

—No es tan sencillo, hermano. Está enojada, realmente enojada. En el momento adecuado, en el lugar adecuado será. —

— ¿No te habías dado cuenta de su enojo? Y más importante: ¿Aún no te has dado cuenta de lo otro? — indagó Kankuro

— ¿de qué tendría que darme cuenta? —

—Hay algo más aparte de enojo: dolor. —Afirmó su hermano.

— ¿Dolor? —Gaara no entendía del todo que pasaba.

—Sí, dolor. Está dolida más que enojada, ¿no te das cuenta del porqué? —

—No. —Respondió seriamente.

Kankuro suspiró, resignado.

El pelirrojo por un momento vio a cada momento como la chica se perdía en la inmensidad de las calles de Suna.

En efecto, como había dicho su hermano, Gaara se sentía mal por lo que le había hecho y al contrario de lo que su hermano creía, él comprendía bien que era el dolor, solo que en ese momento Gaara no sabía de esa clase de dolor. Ella que siempre había sido buena con él, no merecía el trato que él le había dado hace años. Era hora de pedirle disculpas.

* * *

Abrió la puerta del apartamento con el montón papeles en sus brazos para darse cuenta que sus pertenencias ya estaban en el hotel. Era algo bastante ostentoso para ella, pero en ese momento necesitaba un lugar sereno.

Acomodó sus cosas en una mesa que había y se sentó, para comenzar a leer y hacer cálculos.

El día se convirtió en noche y ella aún no terminaba. Su orgullo le impidió dormir en ese momento y las 10 de la noche se convirtieron en las 5 de la mañana.

Cuando terminó y se dio cuenta de la hora que era suspiro aliviada.

Tomó un baño, se cambió y se recostó un momento. Puso una pequeña alarma al lado de su cama, en una pequeña mesa. Le gustaba de su habitación que la cama quedaba junto a la ventana, tenía vista a casi todo Suna.

Miró la luna un momento y cerró los ojos, quedándose dormida. Sabía que en unas horas sería un día de lo más pesado y su orgullo no le iba a permitir llegar tarde. No con Gaara como protagonista.

En la ventana un poco de arena comenzaba a aglomerarse hasta formar un curioso ojo marrón, interponiéndose entre la luz de la luna y ella. Un ojo invocado por quién no dormía por miedo a ser poseído por Shukaku.

La miró ahí tan tranquilamente y se preguntó qué sería dormir así. A pesar de ya no estar bajo amenaza de ser poseído por el espíritu de la arena no podía dormir pacíficamente. Nunca lo había hecho, no sabía lo que eso era. Se acostumbro toda su vida a dormir pocas horas y de manera muy superficial. Había pedido disculpas a casi todos menos a ella, cuando debió ser de las primeras. Se ganaría su confianza de nuevo, tenía que hacerlo, en su interior Gaara sabía que algo de aquella alegre niña seguía viva.

Desde un techo cercano y con dos dedos en uno de sus ojos, el kazekage se dispuso a ganarse de nuevo a aquella chica.


	2. Construcción

**Disclaimer:**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

Prohibido copiar, recopilar o adaptar este fanfic sin previa autorización.

Se aceptan críticas y sugerencias, correcciones ortográficas así como cualquier comentario u observación. Todo lo que me comenten será más que bienvenido, por muy negativo que sea.

Esto se desarrolla entre la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi y Kaguya Otsutsuki ataca.

Gracias por leer y espero de todo corazón lo disfruten tanto leyéndolo como yo lo hice cuando lo escribí.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2.**

 **Construcción.**

—Buenos días. —Saludó la chica mientras entraba con muchos papeles encima, unos planos y una taza de café, casi cayéndose —No necesito ayuda, yo puedo sola. —detuvo al Kazekage cuando paraba a ayudarla.

Dejó su taza de café en el escritorio y golpeó en escritorio fuertemente con su montaña papeles, para después dejar los planos.

Tomó nuevamente su taza y bebió café, poniendo su otra mano en el papeleo.

—Bien, acá está todo. Absolutamente todo. —Tomó un sorbo —Bien, a continuación te presentaré el proyecto que hice. Curiosamente a mí me dijeron Jardín Botánico y acá maneja un Invernadero. —

—¿No son lo mismo? —

—¿Lo mismo? ¿Son lo mismo? Dime ¿un lobo y un perro son lo mismo? Ambos son del género Canis, es decir son caninos, entonces ¿son lo mismo? —

—No. —

—Así es, no son lo mismo. Así los Jardines Botánicos y los Invernaderos: uno esta creado para conservar el genoma de diferentes plantas normalmente en extinción y cualquiera lo puede ver aún que son centros de investigación; el otro trata de crear el efecto invernadero, poder manipular la temperatura y ambiente para las plantas con la finalidad de hacerlas crecer y reproducirlas. Ahora, dentro de un Jardín Botánico puede haber invernaderos, así que creo que lo más conveniente es hacer un Jardín Botánico y dividirlo, uno donde se pueda conservar tu florecita mágica, esa Orquídea Paraíso. Así que este es el plan. —

Abarai desenrolló unos planos donde comenzó a explicar cómo sería la estructura del lugar y como lo haría, que materiales utilizaría y en cuanto tiempo, señalaba lugares de un lado a otro con el dedo y de vez en cuando tomaba café hasta acabárselo. Tardaron aproximadamente 3 horas explicando todo el proyecto, para que al final, Gaara solo se limitara a escuchar y de vez en cuando opinar.

—Ese es todo el proyecto. Ahora, los precios como ya viste son bastante buenos pero todavía no son fijos, no te apresures, cuando lleguen los otros dos encontraremos la manera de reducirlos. Con respecto a la gente, valoré todo un mes y no voy a poder trabajar con tan poca gente, necesito más. –

— ¿cuántos?—

—Al menos 25 más. —

—Bien, tienes todo mi permiso. Acá tienes las autorizaciones por escrito, por cualquier cosa. — le decía mientras tomaba varios papeles y los terminaba de firmar, para después dárselos.

—Bien, me pongo en camino. — Comenzó a hacer posiciones de manos y seguidamente desapareció.

Gaara miró nuevamente al cactus en su ventana, preguntándose nuevamente cuando sería su oportunidad de reconciliarse con ella.

* * *

—Muy bien, adorables engendros desde ahora ustedes me pertenecen. Me he tomado la libertad de leer un poco acerca de cada uno de ustedes y les asignaré una tarea específica. —

— ¿Con permiso de quién?— Preguntó Ryokan

—Del mismísimo Kazekage... y es permiso directo. —Sacó de sus papeles una hoja que extendía y daba permiso en toda plenitud. — ¿queda entendido? — Sonrío victoriosa —Bien, como les decía, les daré tareas específicas a cada uno porque hay un potencial en ustedes que no han visto, así que vamos a empezar. Lo primero es que tenemos que acomodar es ese material en otro lado y revisar que más tenemos que encargar; seguidamente vamos a escarbar el terreno para poner los alambres de castillo y empezar a armar la estructura. En los días posteriores debemos estar terminando la estructura. —

Bajo el sol abrazador de Suna Eiko explicó rápidamente la dinámica de trabajo y en que se iba a especializar cada uno, dándole a Ryokan unos papeles para que encarguen ciertos materiales y otros de lleno buscándolos en Sunagakure.

Abarai encargó que se revisarán por última vez las máquinas y se les diera mantenimiento para evitar accidentes, que la seguridad se revisará varias veces antes de hacer las cosas y sobre todo, dejar en claro horarios de trabajo y descanso.

Limpiar el terreno y dejarlo completamente escarbado fue cosa de ese día y trabajo de todos los presentes. Nuevamente se sintió varonil al ser la única mujer y más cuando le tocaba cargar objetos muy pesados para dejarlos en lugares estratégicos.

Todo el material de construcción fue dejado lejos del área de trabajo, limpiando el terreno y dejándolo escarbado, para al día siguiente meter los armex.

— ¡Quiero que esos alambres de castillo bien puestos mañana! — Decía ella a sus trabajadores con referencia a los armex mientras cargaba una viga de acero en su hombro izquierdo.

—Parece que en unas pocas horas has avanzado mucho. —

Eiko estaba tan entrada en su mundo cargando vigas de metal que no vio en qué momento Gaara había llegado.

—Algo así, estos trabajadores son muy disciplinados e inteligentes. Son un verdadero tesoro. —Pausó un momento — ¿a qué has venido? —

—A supervisar. Necesito ver cómo va la construcción. —

—Yo iré a darte el reporte luego, no tienes que venir. —

Gaara no dijo nada, solo asintió y procedió a retirarse.

Así fue el primer día: sol abrasador y trabajo pesado.

8 horas de trabajo con 30 minutos de receso a la mitad del horario laboral. 45 personas trabajando arduamente. Trató de motivar lo más posible a sus trabajadores, recordándoles porque hacían eso.

—Bien muchachos, eso es todo por hoy. Yo terminaré de limpiar la excavadora y engrasare las articulaciones. Descansen, hasta mañana. —

—Hasta mañana. — Se despidieron todos, alegres de volver a su casa.

Eiko se acercó al monstruo de metal que se alzaba y sonrío, a pesar de todo el cansancio le gustaba la maquinaria de trabajo, desde construirla hasta usarla, pasando por darle mantenimiento y cuidarla.

Sonrió mientras tomaba unos trapos y su bote para comenzar a engrasar toda la maquinaria, con cuidado de no manchar más de lo debido.

Termino casi a las 9 de la noche y para nada le importo: estaba llena de tierra, de grasa, con arena en los zapatos y cansada, pero no había nada que le gustará más que construir.

Lo único que le molestaba es que tendría que darle el reporte a Gaara aún.

Se sacudió los guantes de trabajo y los cambió por los que habitualmente usaba; se limpió un poco la cara y se fue rumbo a la torre del Kazekage.

La noche en Sunagakure era fría e iluminada, era linda. El camino era algo largo, pero caminar lento le reconfortaba y a pesar de caminar lentamente, llego a tiempo para dar su reporte.

—Buenas noches. — saludó la mujer

—Buenas noches. — Respondió cordialmente él

—A continuación mi reporte oral: Hoy hemos acomodado el material en distintos lugares y por secciones junto con la maquinaria de trabajo, hemos limpiado el terreno y escarbado. Mañana se pondrán los armex y se comenzará a hacer la estructura. No es necesario expandir el terreno, no hay tanto tiempo. ¿Creo eso es todo? Mañana te entrego el reporte escrito, a primera hora en tu escritorio. —

—Muy bien, pero no te molestes en hacer el reporte escrito, Ryokan lo hará. —

—Que él lo haga pero yo lo superviso. —

— ¿Estás segura? —

—Él es un médico, dudo que sepa de construcción; poco o nada sabe y no le culpo, simplemente que aquellos que no saben tienden a omitir puntos que consideran no importantes y son lo de mas importantes. Prometo solo darle puntos importantes. —

—Bien, ve a descansar. —

—Gracias, buenas noches. — Dijo mientras se disponía a salir del lugar

—Buenas noches. Por cierto, Eiko. —

— ¿Hm? — Se paró y giró

—Si necesitas más gente avísame, hoy llegaron varios voluntarios, parientes de los enfermos. Ofrecieron ayudar en la construcción. —

—Bien, lo valoraré. Mañana te informo. ¿Algo más? —

Gaara dudó, quería pedir disculpas pero quizá no era el mejor momento de hablar de cosas del pasado.

—No, nada. Puedes irte. Buenas noches. —puntualizó

Eiko se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino, regresando a su hogar lo más rápido que podía para poder bañarse y acostarse a dormir. Tenía un cansancio sentimental y psicológico mayor al que su cansancio físico; Incluso tantos años después no pudo odiarlo del todo. ¿Dónde estaba Kiri cuando se le necesitaba? Ahora que lo pensaba no había visto a su mejor amigo ese día y el día anterior desde que se separaron tampoco. El día de mañana si llegaba a salir temprano le buscaría.

Debía hablar con alguien de eso. Sabía muy en su interior que el motivo de estar tan a la defensiva con él era que aún había algo de aquello que fue cuando era niña. Aún aquel pequeño sentimiento cálido vivía y se había transformado en dolor aquella noche cuando todo cambio. La noche en que Gaara intentó asesinarla.

Pese al dolor, aún había cariño. Despejo su mente y al llegar a su temporal hogar, se dispuso a dormir después de bañarse. Cerró los ojos e intentó dormir.

Otro día pensaría en eso, otro día que tener que verle la cara al Kazekage no le cansara tanto mentalmente.

* * *

Tercer día.

— ¡Pongan bien esos armex! Recuerden que es la base de la construcción. — escuchó el Kazekage que la constructora decía en voz alta

A pesar de su baja estatura todos parecían tenerle respeto ¿o miedo? Gaara no sabía diferencia exactamente qué era. El Kazekage posó su vista en ella: estaba sudada y trabajaba de lo más duro bajo el ardiente sol de Sunagakure y aún así no parecía cansada, molesta o acalorada. Seguidamente comenzó a merodear por el lugar con la mirada, algunos se movían de un lado para otro con cosas y otros se la pasaban poniendo armex en el suelo, incluida Eiko.

Escucho leves palabras atrás de ella, como suaves murmullos de quién cotillea. Con sinceridad odiaba los cotilleos. Volteo solo para encontrarse con el Kazekage mirando y los demás observándolo, sin saber precisamente que hacer. Al menos parecía complacido del avance.

— ¿Qué miran? ¡A trabajar! — Habló y casi por arte de magia todos volvieron a trabajar.

Abarai dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se secó el sudor con una toalla que tenía en el cuello, mirando recelosa al Kage.

— ¿qué sucede? —se acercó, odiaba que le interrumpieran mientras trabajaba.

—Solo venía a comprobarlo con mis ojos: vaya que es un gran avance. Ayer no pude venir a verlo en la noche, pero por lo que me dijiste tú y el reporte, tenía que verlo. —Hizo una pausa —Y tal y como dijo Ryokan, aquí todos te respetan. —Dijo sin más y se retiró.

De alguna manera Eiko no supo cómo interpretar esto, simplemente se encogió de hombros y volvió al trabajo.

Pudo ver que en el costado a Ryokan y pensó en todas las cosas que le pudo decir al Kazekage, de sobra sabía que ella no era de su agrado. "Imbécil" fue lo que pensó al verlo escribir como loco en un papel, casi nervioso; supo al momento que era el reporte de ese día. Luego iría a ver qué había escrito ese día y el anterior.

El día pasó rápidamente para todos, trabajar arduamente hacía que el tiempo se pasará rápido. Ya dicen que el tiempo pasa cuando te diviertes... Al menos ella se había divertido.

— ¡Hasta mañana! —se despidieron sus trabajadores a lo lejos

—Descansen chicos, hasta mañana. —se despidió

No perdió tiempo, se cambio de guantes y salió corriendo a la torre del Kazekage. Quería dar su reporte lo más rápido posible e ir buscar a Kiri para ir a cenar a algún lugar donde no hubiera arena y poder irse a casa.

Traía la cara sucia y las manos ni hablar, se daba asco y quería más que nada una ducha pero tener hambre era cosa seria en ella. Antes de ir a buscar a Gaara entro al baño y se lavó la cara y las manos, así por lo menos se removería un poco de mugre. No le gustaba la suciedad a pesar de ser constructora y estar acostumbrada a ella.

Se miró en el espejo con la cara mojada y solo pudo ver a una cansada versión de ella misma. No era del tipo de persona que se sintiera mal consigo mismo, desde que se había enterado que vería de nuevo a él pelirrojo era algo complicada la relación consigo misma. Los días se le tornaban cansados y cuando no desahogaba sus pensamientos negativos en algo después de que aquel muchacho invadiera su mente, terminaba ofuscada y molesta. Tomó la decisión de que esa noche durante la cena quizá tomaría un poco, le ayudaba a dormir.

Se secó la cara y las manos y salió a la oficina del Kazekage.

—Disculpe, el Kazekage no está, pero me dijo que lo esperara adentro si gusta. Si no, me dijo que podía venir mañana en la noche y dar los dos reportes. — informó el asistente

—Gracias, pero lo esperaré adentro. —

Entró en el lugar y dio vueltas, acercándose a la ventana y visualizar todo Sunagakure. Sonrío. Recordó cálidamente que aquel había sido el lugar que más deseaba visitar cuando era niña. Todas las vacaciones, sin falta, ella llegaba a Sunagakure porque su difunta madre extrañaba sus raíces y ahí era donde había conocido a quien de niña se había convertido en su único y gran amor, Gaara. Recordó las veces que habían jugado, que ella había sido la única persona que no le tuvo miedo y aún después de todos los momentos lindos vividos, después de todo, ella no había significado nada. Él se había burlado de ella y la había intentado matar cuando crecieron.

De repente, se frustró y apretó los puños. Recordar eso no le gustaba. Sintió ganas de golpear la pared, pero si lo hacía, iba a provocar que la pared se rompiera.

Suspiró molesta mientras una leve brisa comenzaba a correr.

"De milagro no tiene arena, como todo en este lugar" pensó refiriéndose al viento que corrió sin arena.

Sacó de su bolsillo un puro y con un encendedor que traía comenzó a fumar. Era reconfortante la nicotina entrando en su organismo.

—No está permitido fumar acá. —habló alguien a su espalda

—No me interesa. —respondió

—Así que ¿ahora fumas? —preguntó Gaara mientras se acercaba

—Desde hace algún tiempo. No es muy común pero a veces lo hago. — se volteó y huyó de la ventana, poniéndose enfrente del escritorio.

—Nunca vi una mujer fumando puros. —se puso del otro lado del escritorio, sentándose —Aquí no está permitido fumar. —

—Pues ahora ya lo viste. —Pausó para fumar una vez —No me importa. A continuación mi reporte oral. — dijo haciendo caso omiso a la advertencia mientras dejaba por un momento de lado el puro y comenzaba a explicar, llenando el ambiente de humo.

Gaara comenzó a escuchar, mirándola directamente a los ojos. Ella hablaba pero él no escuchaba, solo la veía fumar.

Se paró de su escritorio y camino lentamente hacia ella. Abarai lo siguió con la mirada desconcertada. El pelirrojo se plantó justo enfrente de la joven, haciéndola sentir agredida.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó a la defensiva cuando vio que acercó su rostro. La expresión de la chica era seriedad y enojo pero sus nervios estaban a flor de piel.

Gaara levantó una mano y la acercó al puro. La arena comenzó a aglomerarse en los dedos del Kazekage, para después apretar la punta del puro con sus dedos, apagándolo.

—Dije que aquí no está permitido fumar. —le dijo mientras la miraba a los ojos.

Regresó a su postura erguida y lentamente a su asiento, dejándola anonadada.

Eiko gruñó por lo bajo. Le molestaba esa clase de actitudes: cuando su rostro estaba serio y sus acciones la ponían nerviosa. Apartó su vista y terminó de explicar lo que había hecho aquel día.

—Eso es todo. Pasó a retirarme. Buenas noches, Kazekage. —volvió a hacer un énfasis irónico y burlón en la palabra "Kazekage"

—Buenas noches. Descansa. —

Abarai salió del lugar, intentando esconder su vergüenza, su pena ante tenerlo tan cerca. Supo, tan solo por el tono de su voz, que Gaara se sentía victorioso. En su tono apenas cambiante, su sutil victoria. Otro cualquiera no lo habría notado pero ella que lo conocía desde niños sabía que en su interior él estaba regocijándose.

Camino pesadamente y cerró la puerta de la oficina del Kazekage tras de sí, aventando con toda su fuerza el puro al bote de basura al lado del escritorio de la asistente, enojada.

Siguió su camino hasta fuera de la torre, queriendo deshacerse de los pensamientos que la atormentaban.

—Hijo de puta. —refunfuñó por lo bajo mientras caminaba algo más tranquila por las calles de Suna al recordar lo que había pasado.

En realidad solo fumaba cuando estaba muy nerviosa, de hecho no era algo que le gustara mucho o que hiciera frecuente, pero era la manera más rápida de relajarse. Era como quien se come las uñas y no le gusta hacerlo. Un mal hábito.

Sin darse cuenta camino tanto que llego a su temporal casa. Estaba tan confusa que solo quería bañarse e irse a dormir, pero para su sorpresa, al llegar a casa visualizó una silueta parada enfrente de su puerta. Agudizó la vista apretando los ojos y sonrío seguidamente: Era Kiri.

Se había olvidado de ir por él pero casi por cosa de telepatía él había ido. Era como si supiera que lo necesitaba.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le dio un suave golpe en el hombro, como saludo de camaradas.

—Vamos a cenar. En dos días no nos hemos visto, para mí que ya acostumbraba a verte todos los días es extraño. —dijo mientras sonreía

—Bien, pero déjame bañarme. Doy asco. Espera en la sala. —se apresuró a abrir la puerta, dejándolo solo en la sala mientras ella se bañaba.

Le hubiera gustado disfrutar más su baño pero tenía a su mejor amigo esperando, no tenía tiempo para pensar en Gaara.

Se apresuró a cambiarse y a peinarse. Su vestuario no cambio mucho, traía ropa igual a la anterior pero limpia. Aparte de la higiene, el único cambio notable era que el suéter lo traía puesto. Las noches en Suna le resultaban algo frías y es que a pesar de venir de un lugar donde nevaba, le gustaba estar en calor.

—Ya. —dijo al salir de su cuarto, mientras se amarraba el cabello en una cola alta.

Kiri asintió y ambos salieron del lugar, caminando tranquilamente. No supo si contarle de lo sucedido con Gaara o no, así que tomó la decisión de esperar para contarle. Ya habría oportunidad.

Kiri volteo a verla mientras ella estaba pensativa. Siempre le había parecido linda. Se sonrojó cuando se dio cuenta que ella se había percatado de la mirada y preguntaba confusa "¿qué sucede?".

* * *

— ¡Gracias Kiri! Hasta luego. — se despidió mientras abría la puerta de su casa.

— ¡Oye! —Chica volteo a verlo, el continuo —Mañana si gustas paso por ti a la torre del Kazekage. Digo, si gustas podemos cenar juntos mañana también. —

— ¡Seguro! Hasta mañana entonces. —

Eiko cerró la puerta tras de sí dejando a un sonriente Kiri afuera. El médico metió sus manos en los bolsillos y se fue caminando alegre de ahí.

En el techo del edificio contrarío una persona se quedaba enojada al haberlo visto todo. Un ojo marrón en la ventana había presenciado cómo llegaban juntos de cenar.

Por un momento Gaara se cuestionó si estaba bien que la vigilará por las noches, pero no la había visto en muchos años y ahora que la tenía ahí, el pasado llegaba a interponerse en el presente.

Quería recuperar su confianza, quería disculparse y no sabía cómo; aunado a eso, algo en su interior le decía que tenía que tener cuidado con Kiri.

Deshizo el ojo de arena y se acerco al borde, miró a ambos lados y con cuidado, se acerco a la ventana tan solo para verla dormir. Se preguntó si ella estaría interesada en Kiri o si sería demasiado tarde para recuperar su confianza. Si ella lograría perdonarlo.

 _"Tú y tu tonta madre muerta no merecen estar aquí"_ recordó Gaara que le había dicho antes de irse a los examenes chunnin.

Si, ella tenía motivos para odiarlo. Grandes motivos.

Vio a Eiko revolverse en su cama y por un momento sintió celos de Kiri, quien podía salir con ella, ser amigos e incluso pretenderla; en cambio, él no tenía ese lujo. Ella le odiaba.

No todo era malo, por lo menos tenía el recuerdo de que a pesar de ser mayor que él, ella fue la única que jugó con él de niños. Recordó con nostalgia como de antaño ella llegaba corriendo a él con comida, de la manera más alegre y casi siempre jugaban. Nunca le tuvo miedo a su arena y se llevaban bien porque tenían mucho en común: en Kirigikure todos tenían miedo de su Kekkei Genkai, mientras que en Sunagakure, todos tenían miedo a Gaara. Ninguno había sido precisamente feliz, era seguro, pero ambos habían encontrado algo bueno en el otro, algo que él en un dado momento había olvidado y enterrado por completo y ahora su acción le pasaba factura.

La recuperaría. Tenía que hacerlo.

* * *

 **Pido sinceras disculpas por todos los errores que se puedan apreciar con respecto a los espacios y cambios de escenas, apenas estoy aprendiendo a usar todo este desmadre y con sinceridad no creí que sería tan difícil administrar una cuenta de estas xD Pero pues todo tiene su chiste.**

 **Mil gracias por leer.**


	3. La disculpa

**Disclaimer:**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

Prohibido copiar, recopilar o adaptar este fanfic sin previa autorización.

Se aceptan críticas y sugerencias, correcciones ortográficas así como cualquier comentario u observación. Todo lo que me comenten será más que bienvenido, por muy negativo que sea.

Esto se desarrolla entre la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi y Kaguya Otsutsuki ataca.

Gracias por leer y espero de todo corazón lo disfruten tanto leyéndolo como yo lo hice cuando lo escribí.

 **Capítulo 3.**

 **La disculpa.**

Aquel día el cielo parecía estar despejado y aún que seguía haciendo mucho calor, ese día hacia un poco menos de calor que lo usual, casi era agradable.

Siguió con su trabajo, leyendo tranquilamente. En ese trabajo él no necesitaba ningún tipo de jutsu, ser el Kage de Sunagakure terminaba siendo un trabajo mayormente de escritorio; como casi todos los días se la pasaba leyendo, yendo, viniendo de un lado a otro y asignando misiones a los shinobi de la arena.

No era tan temprano, por suerte para Gaara los problemas empezaron algo tarde, cuando el cielo todavía no se tornaba naranja. Alguien tocó la puerta.

—Adelante. —autorizó

—Señor, disculpe la molestia, pero Ryokan vino hace un rato durante su ausencia y pregunto si usted autorizó la música durante la construcción. Han estado así todo el día. —

El Kazekage alzó una ceja. Se despegó un momento de su escritorio y camino lentamente hacia la entrada.

—Creo que es hora de supervisar la construcción. —

* * *

Gaara vio a una cuadra la construcción y unas suaves vibraciones con música tenue acompañaban su visita. Conforme se iba acercando las vibraciones y la música se hacían más fuertes hasta que llegaron a la construcción que aún que estaba en un rincón de la aldea de la arena, llegaba a molestar a algunos de los habitantes cercanos de ahí.

Todos los hombres presentes parecían estar de buen humor mientras ponían la estructura y como mente maestra detrás de todo ese poco ortodoxo crimen estaba Eiko, bailando con quien se pusiera enfrente de ella mientras trabajaba. Mentalmente, el Kazekage rió, no estaba bien que lo hiciera y no iba a dejar que vieran su gracia, pero realmente le parecía algo divertido. Al final, algo de aquella niña quedaba en esa mujer.

Gaara se acercó. En su interior esa situación le hacía gracia, pero tenía que asumir su papel y poner orden, por mucho que a ella le molestará.

—Eiko. —Le llamó el Kazekage.

Abarai, quien hasta el momento mantenía una sonrisa, la borro al instante. Se acercó a él con un semblante un tanto cínico, como el asesino que está orgulloso de su obra.

— ¿qué sucede, Lord Kazekage? ¿Ya se fueron a quejar? —

—Sabes muy bien las normas, hay gente trabajando a los alrededores de la construcción y necesitan concentración, la cual con este ruido no consiguen. Te pido dejes la música. Usa auriculares si tanto es tu deseo. —

—No puedo usar auriculares, me lastiman; Pero está bien, dejaré la música. Comprendo a la gente que está trabajando, solo que no pensé que realmente molestara tanto, incluso la puse bajita. Ya qué. —Se encogió de hombros. — ¿algo más? —

—No. —

Gaara se quedó parado observando cómo la chica daba medía vuelta y corría a apagar la música, dándose cuenta que había puesto unas bocinas grandes en la pared lo suficientemente poderosas para escucharse a una cuadra de distancia.

Más tarde volvería al lugar, pero para inspeccionar el avance del día entero y quizá ahora podría platicar con ella, de verdad quería hacerlo. Quizá era el momento adecuado, era el cuarto día, quizá ahora era cuando.

Volvió a su torre y se encerró en sus cuatro paredes, las cuales vieron el día pasar.

2:00 P.M.

2:37 P.M.

3:30 P.M.

4:05 P.M

7:45 P.M.

8:13 P.M.

9:15 P.M.

—Lord Kazekage, la señorita Abarai está aquí. —

Gaara asintió. El asistente hizo pasar a la chica.

Se le había ido el tiempo y apenas lo había visto. Salió de la torre de papeles un momento.

—Muy buenas noches, "Lord Kazekage", vengo a dar mi informe oral. —Sonrío —Bien, prosigo. —Y comenzó a explicar lo que había sucedido ese día.

Gaara realmente no presto mucha atención a lo que decía, simplemente se dedicó a verla.

De niños ella traía el cabello muy corto, arriba del hombro. Siempre lo traía suelto, era como ver algodón cayendo de su cabeza. Sus ojos siempre cafés y grandes, reflejando sus emociones, acompañados con unas gruesas cejas. Su nariz pequeña al igual que toda ella. También su boca era pequeña, solo que a diferencia de niños, ahora se la pintaba de colores rojos-marrones oscuros. Recordaba que sus labios tenían un tono rosa muy lindo sin maquillaje.

La recordaba con tanta claridad que podría haber hecho un retrato.

Por su parte, la joven procuraba no verlo, intentaba ver a todos lados y al final a él. A pesar de todo, no se dio cuenta que él Kage de Suna estaba observándola atentamente pero sin prestar atención a lo que decía.

—Veo que tienes un gran avance. —comentó Gaara en una pausa para aparentar que estaba prestando atención.

—Sí pero pienso que se podría ir más rápido. Bueno... —Siguió su explicación

Gaara se perdió un momento: ya no eran niños, ella ya no era la niña que había conocido. Ella ya era una adulta. Quizá para muchos ella nunca fue la más linda, pero para él ella fue la más linda de muchas.

¿Sería tarde para pedir perdón?

Un sonido lo saco de sus pensamientos, alguien tocaba la puerta.

—Disculpe la interrupción Lord Kazekage. Llego Kiri a dar también su reporte ¿lo hago pasar? —

—En un momento. —

—No, no. —Dijo Eiko deteniendo al asistente al cerrar la puerta —Yo ya termine, ya puedo salir. —

—Está bien. Haz pasar a Kiri. Eiko espera a fuera por favor, no te vayas. —

— ¿De acuerdo? —Se encogió de hombros, yéndose del lugar y dándose por entendida que después de Kiri todavía tenía algo que hablar con ella

—Hola. —Kiri entró mientras Eiko salía, saludando con una sonrisa algo más que amistosa.

Ella solo río y salió.

¿Qué había sido eso? Todo pasó tan rápido enfrente de él que no supo cómo reaccionar. Parpadeó un poco ¿había visto bien? salió de sus pensamientos lo más rápido que pudo y recuperó la compostura.

Quizá ese tampoco era el día de pedir disculpas.

—Comienza, por favor. —dio un permiso frío y cortante a que Kiri comenzará

El aludido empezó a hablar, tranquilo, relajado como siempre. El pelirrojo escuchó con dificultad y se reprochó mentalmente por ello: estaba dejando que sus sentimientos influyeran en su trabajo.

En su entrenamiento como shinobi lo primero que le enseñaron era que no debía interponer sus sentimientos con su trabajo.

Pese a todo lo anterior, mantuvo su semblante serio e inexpresivo.

—Eso ha sido todo por hoy. —Finalizó el ninja de Kirigakure.

—Puedes retirarte. —Hizo ademán con la mano, invitándolo a salir

—Con su permiso, Lord Kazekage. —

Al momento que Kiri abrió la puerta se pudo ver a la chica parándose del sillón de espera.

El Kage observó como intercambiaron unas cuantas pocas palabras antes entrar.

Eiko no había entrado por completo cuando ya estaba interrogando.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó la chica.

Gaara dudó un poco antes de hablar pero no lo expresó, simplemente se quedó callado un momento.

—No es nada, solo era para felicitarte. —mintió. —Me han dicho que enserio trabajas bien. Felicidades, cumpliste tu deseo de niña: ser una gran shinobi. —

—Ah, eso. —Se sorprendió — ¿gracias? Si, gracias. ¿Es todo? —

—Una última cosa ¿Pensaste aquello de los voluntarios? —

— ¿Alguno de ellos tiene experiencia en construcción? —

—No. —

—Entonces no me sirven, de igual manera no te preocupes. Mis refuerzos ya llegan pronto y aun que se retrasaron, traen más gente. Llegaran directamente conmigo, no te darás ni cuenta de cuando ya estén acá. No te preocupes. Ahora, con permiso, paso a retirarme. —

Gaara la vio irse lentamente, en sus ojos pudo ver la confusión.

Él simplemente se sentó, recobrando su postura y sumiendo sus problemas en papeles. Despejó su mente y siguió con su trabajo, ya habría tiempo para torturas mentales después.

* * *

Quinto día.

Era todavía muy temprano por la mañana y Gaara ya estaba filosofando sobre la noche anterior, la cual no había sido diferente de otras para él. Nunca pudo dormir por Shukaku y ahora, aun que no tenía problemas con él, la mera costumbre ya no le dejaba dormir como una persona normal... ¿Eso era? No realmente, al menos no la noche anterior.

La noche anterior no había podido dormir en absoluto porque en su mente vagaba en las mismas preguntas: ¿Eiko estaba interesada en Kiri? ¿Tendrían alguna relación? ¿Kiri podría llegar a ser un impedimento para recuperar su amistad? ¿Era realmente su amistad? ¿Quería conformarse con una amistad?

Se preguntó miles de veces sí solo quería la amistad de la chica de cabello rizado por lo que fue en su infancia o si realmente había algo más, algo que no había notado. Había pasado toda la noche pensando en eso hasta que, después de darle muchas vueltas, comprendió finalmente lo que muchas veces había visto pero nunca vivido: Celos.

Él nunca comprendió la diferencia entre el amor de pareja y el amor familiar, ya que él nunca había querido a nadie de manera más allá de una amistad o de manera familiar, pero aquella vez era diferente. Por primera vez en su vida había sentido celos e inseguridad, justo cuando menos lo pensaba su problema se agravaba: El no sólo quería su perdón, algo en su interior estaba cambiando.

¿Qué era eso? ¿Eso qué sentía él por ella era algo más o una simple utopía?

No había pasado ni una semana de su llegada y el ya estaba experimentando muchos sentimientos.

Era algo nuevo, algo puro.

Algo maravilloso.

Pero ¿realmente lo soportaría? Con tan solo ver cómo Kiri le sonreía había bastado para molestarlo.

No se quiso asegurar a sí mismo que era amor, solo sabía que era algo nuevo, algo que le gustaba y algo que no iba a dejar que Kiri se quedará.

—Lord Kazekage, acá están los papeles de los exámenes chunnin junto con una carta de Lord Hokage para usted. —Entró su asistente, sacándolo de sus pensamientos

—Déjalos ahí en el escritorio. —pidió mientras seguía observando a Sunakagure por la ventana.

El subordinado obedeció y salió del lugar, tranquilamente.

El día era bastante bonito, casi tan bonito como para pedir disculpas.

Le hecho unas gotitas de agua a su cactus y escucho como la puerta se abría.

—Buenos días, maestro. —

—Buenos días, Matsuri. —dijo Gaara sin voltearse

— ¿Sucede algo? —

—No. Disculpa que te hable tan temprano pero sucede que no creo tener mucho tiempo estos días, así que aprovecho que tú siempre madrugas. —

— ¿Sabe, maestro? Parece que algo le sucede. —Se encogió de hombros al entender que él no estaba dispuesto a contarle — ¿para qué me llamo? —

—No sucede nada. —Fingió mientras se giraba para verla —Te he escogido para que me ayudes a supervisar la construcción. Como sabes, en unos días me iré a los exámenes chunnin que tendrán lugar en Konohagakure. Te pido que tomes el lugar de Ryokan y me informes de los avances, encárgate del papeleo de la construcción, moveré a Ryokan al papeleo de la investigación. —comenzó a examinar los papeles.

—Está bien, solo me atrevo a preguntar ¿por qué este repentino cambio? —

—Me he dado cuenta que ni Ryokan ni Eiko funcionan bien porque no comprenden ni un poco al otro. Confió en que tú la comprenderás mejor, eres mujer y sabes más de construcción que Ryokan. —Habló sin despegar la vista

—Cualquiera sabe más de construcción que Ryokan. —Gaara sonrió —Gracias por su confianza, maestro. —

—De nada Matsuri. Te lo has ganado. Puedes retirarte. —

Matsuri lo miró algo frustrada. Quería que él la notara, que la viera cuando le daba órdenes. Muchos que los conocían a ambos sabían que ella tenía un interés romántico por él. Ella quería que dejaran de ser solo amigos, pero su maestro nunca la notaba.

Salió del lugar, pensativa. Daría lo mejor de sí, quizá ahora su maestro le había confiado esa misión porque por fin la comenzaba a ver.

Salió de la torre del Kazekage de lo más animosa, dispuesta a dar lo mejor de sí.

Gaara por su parte miro al cactus nuevamente y sonrío.

Era pequeño, espinoso, verde y lleno de flores rosas. Era su favorito, por eso estaba en su oficina. Era especial y su favorito por quien se lo había regalado.

Tomó el pequeño cactus entre sus manos y le dio vueltas. En el pequeño macetero que contenía el cactus todavía se podían ver grabado el nombre del anterior propietario de la planta, Abarai Eiko.

Se preguntó si ella habría notado que siempre estuvo ahí en su mente.

Se limitó a dejar las incógnitas y volver al trabajo. Comenzó a leer y llenar papeles, tenía mucho trabajo que hacer antes de ir a los exámenes.

* * *

Gaara se veía de buen humor ese día, aquel era el sexto día desde que Eiko había llegado. ¿Ella tendría algo que ver?

La mañana pintaba bien después de todo, se veía como un pintoresco día normal: calor abrasador, arena y sol. Lo normal en Sunagakure.

El Kazekage se encontraba caminando hacia la construcción, quería verla antes de partir a Konoha para los exámenes chunnin.

—Buenos días. —saludo amablemente a todos los trabajadores.

— ¡Buenos días! —Respondieron todos al unisón

—Quisiera comenzar agradeciendo a todos ustedes por su arduo esfuerzo. Me iré unos días por los exámenes chunnin que tendrán lugar en Konohagakure, pero sepan que pronto volveré. Partiremos esta tarde-noche por circunstancias pendientes así que aprovecho ahora por si después no puedo venir, gracias de todo corazón su apoyo incondicional y su esfuerzo. —Finalizó con su pequeña sonrisa mientras los presentes aplaudían.

Todos comenzaron a disiparse, ya sabían que tenían que hacer.

Gaara buscó sin éxito entre la gente a la chica de ojos cafés. Volteo a ambos lados para localizarla y entonces abrió los ojos un poco. Intentó disimular lo más posible su molestia al verla llegar con Kiri.

—Disculpa, nos atrasamos desayunando ¿de qué me perdí? —preguntó la recién llegada, sonriendo — ¿sucede algo? —interrogó confusa al ver como el pelirrojo le reprochaba con la mirada

—No. Era para despedirme, iré a los exámenes chunnin. Venía a ver la construcción antes de retirarme. —

—Disculpa por llegar tarde, hacía tiempo que no desayunaba. Además no vas a creer quienes llegaron, por cierto ¿tú mandaste a darles hospedaje? Gracias por eso. —

—No hay de que, son parte de tu equipo. —

El Kazekage se limitó en cuestión de palabras, aprovechando el momento para darse vuelta e irse. Seguía inexpresivo, imperturbable.

Eiko por su parte quedo desconcertada: ¿Qué había sido eso? De repente notó un rastro de molestia en esa seriedad absoluta. Al parecer Gaara no era impenetrable sentimentalmente, la duda de Eiko era ¿Qué le había molestado? Pudo visualizar claramente esa pequeña sonrisa que se borró al verla ¿Tanto le molestaba su presencia?

Pese a eso, se despidió de Kiri tranquilamente y comenzó a asignar tareas ese día.

— ¿Eiko? — Preguntó una voz femenina detrás de ella

La morena se giró para visualizar a una chica de cabello corto y castaño claro.

— ¿Hola? — alzó una ceja, desconcertada

—Me llamo Matsuri, soy aprendiz del maestro Gaara. — Se presentó e hizo una pequeña reverencia—Creo que no te informaron, Ryokan fue movido al área de Investigación, yo soy la nueva encargada del papeleo de Construcción, así que conmigo te puedes entender. — Explicó al verla desconcertada.

— ¿Tu harás el reporte ahora? —

—Claro. —Sacó una carta de entre todos los papeles. —Lady Mizukage le envía esto. —

—Gracias. — Dijo tomándola y guardándola en su bolsillo del pantalón. Después la leería.

* * *

Faltaba aproximadamente una hora para que comenzara el atardecer y Eiko se encontraba corriendo hacia la casa del Kazekage. Qué mal momento habían elegido esos dos para apresurarla a hablar con él.

Se paró enfrente de aquella casa: Vaya que estaba cambiada, la habían hecho más grande y bonita. Toco suavemente la puerta, mientras tomaba aire.

Kakuro abrió la puerta y sonrío malicioso al verla.

— ¡Kankuro! Qué bueno que te veo ¿Está Gaara? ¿Podrías darle esto? — Dijo mientras extendía unos papeles.

—Creo que es mejor que se los des tú. Pasa. — Abrió más la puerta y extendió su brazo, para darle paso a la joven. Ella pasó, extrañada. —Esta allá atrás, en el fondo. — Sonrió cínico y se fue, desapareciendo.

Eiko caminó con algo de miedo, para llegar a la parte trasera de la casa y toparse con una pequeña mesa redonda, con dos sillas. Arriba de la mesa, había un pequeño cactus con flores. Pudo notar que había cactus por todos lados, al parecer a él realmente le gustaban esas plantas, incluso más que a ella. Se perdió en la inmensidad del lugar.

— ¿Sucede algo? — Una voz fría habló detrás de ella, asustándola y casi haciéndola tirar los papeles.

—Dios, Gaara. No me asustes así. — Soltó una risa nerviosa. —Por un momento pensé que no estarías. Bien, venía porque te quería dar las últimas noticias, sé que querías que esperara hasta tu regreso para decírtelo, pero esto no es algo común, es para entregarte también el costo final y exacto. —Extendió los papeles, aliviada —Mira. — Sonrió mostrando los dientes, sin mirarlo.

Él Kazekage la observó un momento: era realmente linda su sonrisa. Tomó los papeles entre sus manos y comenzó a ojear, viendo los precios de manera rápida y los costos.

—Vaya, esto es bastante bueno y tú te ves de buen humor — A pesar de tener un rostro frío, por dentro estaba sorprendido.

—Sí, me siento alegre y no es para menos: las buenas noticias es que pronto comenzaremos a hacer paredes como tal, han llegado 30 personas más, entre ellos un experto en cultivo de plantas, vamos a terminar muy pronto, te lo aseguro y con su ayuda vamos a encontrar la manera de hacer crecer las plantas más rápido. — Trataba de contener su euforia, porque a pesar de todo, comprendía a la perfección el dolor de tener un pariente enfermo, al fin y al cabo, su madre había muerto por una enfermedad. Su semblante decayó un poco al recordar esto último.

Se miraron por un instante, a lo que ella sonrió suavemente. Con el pasar de los días tal parecía que su sentimiento de ira y dolor estaban apaciguándose y al darse cuenta de esto se volteo rápidamente.

—Bien, creo que debo irme. Eso era todo. Con permiso. —Realmente le urgía irse.

—Espera. ¿Tienes un momento? — Ella lo miró —Tengo algo que mostrarte. — pidió suavemente.

—Creo que sí lo tengo. — Habló no muy segura.

—Sígueme. —

Gaara comenzó a caminar, subiendo las escaleras, para llevarla a su cuarto. Eiko decidió parar de caminar en la entrada del cuarto por mero respeto; vio todas sus pertenencias ya preparadas para el viaje en la cama y observó al Kazekage acercarse a su ventana.

El pelirrojo tomo algo entre sus manos y se dio vuelta, caminando hasta quedar a unos pasos de la mujer de cabello rizado.

—Normalmente está en mi oficina, creo que no lo viste. Lo deje acá porque me da miedo que algo le pase allá en mi ausencia. — Fue lo único que dijo.

El chico de las ojeras extendió el objeto, ofreciéndolo. Abarai no supo bien que estaba haciendo, pero cuando se dio cuenta ¿Era un cactus?

Con algo de misterio lo tomo entre sus manos, dándole vuelta, para después fijarse en el nombre grabado: Abarai Eiko.

Asombrada, sonrió desconcertada. No supo que decir, las palabras simplemente no salían de su boca.

—Una vez hace mucho tiempo, alguien me regalo ese cactus. Yo cometí muchos errores y dejé que la ira, el odio y la venganza me consumieran, entonces, le hice mucho daño a esa persona. — Hablo suave, acercándose unos pocos pasos más a ella. —Ahora, Eiko, te pido por favor disculpas. Yo comprenderé si tú no quieres perdonarme, lo que hice no tiene remedio, pero desde lo más profundo de mí te pido las más sinceras disculpas. Tienes que saber que no ha pasado día en el que no me arrepienta de lo que hice. No ha pasado día en el que yo no haya pensado en ti. Tienes que saber que tú siempre estuviste presente en mi mente. —Poco a poco su voz sonaba más triste.

Ella lo miró a los ojos y por primera vez en su vida pudo ver algo que no había visto en él: Ojos cristalinos llenos de arrepentimiento.

De niños ella lo había visto llorar por otras cosas: dolor, rechazo social, tristeza, pero nunca por arrepentimiento.

—Yo… —el pelirrojo se tensó al oírla —Gaara, no sé qué decir… Mierda… ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Es decir… Joder, sabes que yo hubiera dado mi vida por ti... Sabes que sí. Yo… Te agradezco enserio que después de tanto tiempo aun pienses en mí y que me hayas recordado, pero… Demonios… Esto es… — Su voz se iba quebrando cada vez más, intentado no soltar las lágrimas de ira y dolor que contenían. Bajo los brazos y miro al suelo ¿Qué debía hacer?

Eiko se quedo sin aliento al sentir como Gaara le tocaba la mano que tenía libre. Su interior estaba en una lucha interna entre creer o no, entre llorar o no. Entre volver a confiar o no. Suspiro profundo y retrocedió un poco, quitándose del agarre del Kazekage. Quería salir corriendo del lugar pero las piernas no le respondían, vaya mierda.

Y justo cuando iba a soltar toda su ira de un grito, sucedió lo más extraño.

Gaara la estaba abrazado por el cuello, de la misma manera que ella alguna vez lo hizo con él cuando era un infante, aferrándose a ella. Pudo sentir como el Kazekage explayaba sus sentimientos con la prueba pura de dolor: Dejó caer enormes lágrimas de arrepentimiento. Se enojo consigo misma porque estaba siendo demasiado blanda. Se reprochó porque en su interior, algo quería perdonarlo. Siempre creyó que las personas podían arrepentirse y que podían sentirse mal, pero con sinceridad nunca se imagino que ella sería la redentora de Gaara, porque jamás pensó que el realmente pudiese sentir arrepentimiento. Los años si que habían pasado.

Lo agarro de los costados de su traje y apretó las manos con fuerza, llorando sin querer hacerlo.

—Discúlpame. —Pronunció entre sollozos.


	4. Recuerdos

**Disclaimer:**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

Prohibido copiar, recopilar o adaptar este fanfic sin previa autorización.

Se aceptan críticas y sugerencias, correcciones ortográficas así como cualquier comentario u observación. Todo lo que me comenten será más que bienvenido, por muy negativo que sea.

Esto se desarrolla entre la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi y Kaguya Otsutsuki ataca.

Gracias por leer y espero de todo corazón lo disfruten tanto leyéndolo como yo lo hice cuando lo escribí.

* * *

 **Capítulo 4.**

 **Recuerdos.**

—No te vayas, no va haber nadie para jugar conmigo si te vas. —Afirmó casi estresado.

—Claro que si lo habrá, no te preocupes. —La chica miraba relajada la puesta de sol.

Aquel atardecer en Sunagakure era algo de lo más tranquilo y hasta cierto punto triste para aquellos dos infantes que sentados en la banca se dedicaban a ver el ocaso.

— Todos me tienen miedo. — admitió con tristeza el pequeño pelirrojo.

—Qué mentiroso. — Ella siguió viendo el atardecer mientras él chico la veía, enojado.

—No estoy diciendo mentiras, todos me tienen miedo. Nadie aquí quiere jugar conmigo. Cuando te vayas, me quedaré completamente solo. —

— ¿Todos te tienen miedo? ¿Qué hay de mí? Yo no te tengo miedo, nunca lo tuve y no te vas a quedar solo, esta tu tío Yashamaru ¿recuerdas? El te quiere mucho y no te tiene miedo tampoco. — Le dijo mientras por fin lo veía y sonreía abiertamente. —Quizá no tiene tiempo para jugar pero te apuesto a que solo no vas a estar, no te preocupes. —

El pequeño Gaara la miro y sonrío mientras ella le despeinaba de manera fraternal la cabeza.

— ¿En serio mañana te irás? — El niño miro al suelo, entristeciendo su expresión pero aun así sonriendo.

—Sí, mañana por la mañana. —

— ¿Y cuando volverás? — el ex jirunchiki parecía volver a alegrarse un poco. La idea de que ella volviera parecía realmente animarle.

—Sí, bueno… acerca de eso… —Se rasco la nuca —No lo sé, de hecho creo que no volveré en un largo, largo rato. — Hizo énfasis en el "largo"

— ¿Qué tan largo? —

—Unos años —

— ¿Unos años? ¡Eso es mucho tiempo! — expresó su descontento

—Lo siento Gaara, sabes que no es mi intención. Si pudiera me quedaría, sabes que eres mi mejor amigo y que de donde vengo la gente como yo no es aceptada, pero no es decisión mía, es decisión de mis padres. Es por eso que te busqué desde temprano, quería pasar mí último día contigo. —Explicó, haciendo que con esta última frase el pequeño volteara y se sonrieran el uno al otro.

— ¡Eiko! ¡Ven a empacar! — Se escuchó a lo lejos una voz

— ¡Ya voy mamá! — Le respondió la chiquilla de cabello rizado corto. —Me tengo que ir, Gaara. Hasta mañana. — Se paró de la banca

—Espera. —

Ella estaba a punto de preguntar qué pasaba, fue cuando lo vio parado con los ojos llorosos.

—Tranquilo, no pasa nada. — La mayor sonrió casi maternal para después abrazarlo por el cuello. Dado a que era mayor y por tanto más alta, recargo su mejilla en la cabeza del pequeño. —No pasa nada, nadie se está muriendo. Yo me iré, pero prometo algún día volver. Por ahora me tengo que ir, mañana en la mañana habrá tiempo para lagrimas. — Bromeó

—Sí, tienes razón. — Dijo separándose mientras se secaba las pequeñas lágrimas que apenas comenzaban a formarse.

— ¡Hasta mañana! — le despeinó por última vez y corrió, dejando atrás a un pequeño pelirrojo triste y a la vez alegre.

* * *

Aun no terminaba de salir el sol cuando la familia Abarai ya estaba llegando a la entrada de Sunagakure. En aquella enorme abertura que era la entrada, se encontraba el pequeño Gaara, esperando ansioso.

Eiko lo visualizó a lo lejos y sonrío.

—Mamá ¿puedo ir a despedirme? — Preguntó ampliando su sonrisa.

—Está bien, pero que sea rápido, sabes que ese niño no me agrada. —

Y haciendo caso omiso de las últimas palabras de su madre, la niña de cabello rizado salió corriendo directamente al pequeño. El ex jirunchiki observó que ella traía algo entre sus manos, un objeto pequeño.

—Sí viniste. —Le sonrió —Esto es para ti. —Y entonces extendió sus abrazos para darle lo que venía protegiendo: un pequeño cactus

Gaara sonrió abiertamente y lo analizó un muy corto tiempo.

—Pero Eiko, es tu favorito. — Se sorprendió al ver que tenía su nombre grabado

—Sí, bueno... Es mi favorito, pero es mejor que tú lo tengas, a donde yo voy quizá se muera porque hay mucha agua y poco sol. Creo que contigo va estar mejor, además quiero que tengas para recordarme siempre. — Le dijo mientras dedicaba una gran sonrisa.

—Gracias. —Le sonrió y la abrazó, tratando de contener sus lágrimas. Ella solo correspondió el abrazo.

—Nos veremos en un tiempo, Gaara. Ya lo verás, cuando nos volvamos a ver seré la mejor constructora y una gran ninja, me esforzaré mucho. Tú también esfuérzate. —

—Sí, yo también me esforzaré. —decía separándose y secándose las lágrimas que comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos turquesa.

Gaara se quedó en la entrada observando cómo su amiga partía hasta que las siluetas desaparecieron de su vista.

Iba a extrañarla, pero se aseguraría que la próxima vez que se vieran fuese ella quien lo admirara a él y no a la inversa.

* * *

 **Años después...**

— ¡Gaara! — Se escuchó animosa una voz a lo lejos.

Hasta ese momento, el ex jirunchiki que solo había caminado por la aldea con sus hermanos para ir de vuelta a su casa volteó solo para ver una silueta que a lo lejos venía corriendo y saludando. Una chica de negro cabello rizado corto y ropas de chunin se acercaba veloz a él.

La reconoció al instante pero no sintió nada bueno, en una lejanía, sintió odio. Ella se paró frente a él y le dedico una enorme sonrisa.

— ¡Gaara! ¡Qué bueno que te veo! Acabo de llegar a la aldea y ya me enteré que te convertiste en genin y que en un año irás a los exámenes chunin ¡qué gran sorpresa! Me alegro mucho por ti, avanzas muy rápido, yo apenas me convertí en chunin y bueno, hay muchas cosas que te quiero contar. — Dijo eufórica, mirándolo. — ¿Sucede algo? —preguntó confusa, no recordaba que él fuese tan serio.

Él no dijo nada, simplemente se dio la vuelta y se fue.

— ¡Gaara! ¡Espera! ¿No me recuerdas? Soy yo, Eiko, tu amiga de la infancia. — le detuvo

—Sé quien eres. — respondió frío y vacío, para seguir caminando.

— ¿Qué te sucede? —

Abarai decidió volver a pararlo, ahora tomándolo del hombro. Quizá esa no había sido la mejor idea.

La arena del pelirrojo se aglomeró en la mano y antebrazo de la chica, apretando y deteniéndola para que no lo tocase. Comenzó a estrujar lentamente, los llantos de dolor apaciguaban el dolor de su alma.

—Gaara, detente, me lastimas. —Pidió ella, comenzando a tener miedo. — ¿qué haces?... —

El pelirrojo se deleitó con sus ojos que proyectaban dolor emocional y con su expresión facial llena de miedo al momento de tener la arena apretando su brazo.

— ¡Gaara! — gritó sin poder contenerse más.

La arena que rodeaba su brazo explotó, dejando ver algo que el chico de ojos turquesas no recordaba: el Kekkei Genkai de Eiko. El Elemento Tormenta se vio obligado a liberarse. Unas pequeñas vigas de electricidad fluyendo como agua casi alcanzaron al ex jirunchiki, pero este se cubrió con su arena.

Eiko quitó su Kekkei Genkai y se acarició el brazo, adolorida.

— ¿Qué te sucede? — Preguntó molesta y asustada. Supo entonces que no era bienvenida por Gaara.

—No tengo interés en ti. — Frívolo, se dio la vuelta y se fue, dejándola con muchas dudas.

A pesar de lo dicho, no era del todo cierto: si tenía un tipo de interés en ella, pero no del tipo amistoso. Ese Kekkei Genkai le causó ciertas dudas a Gaara, al fin y al cabo nunca había matado a alguien que realmente le diera problemas.

* * *

Por las calles oscuras de Sunagakure se escuchaba una mujer corriendo, la cual gritaba por auxilio.

Lloraba de miedo mientras buscaba un lugar para esconderse de aquel hombre con la mirada vacía. Giró en una esquina solo para darse cuenta que había quedado en un callejón sin salida. Las gruesas lágrimas se desbordaron: era su fin. Tenía miedo, era de noche y nadie la había auxiliado. Era su fin.

Por detrás de ella una silueta aparecía, dejando salir un montón de arena de la calabaza que traía. La mujer se pegó a la pared, llorando de miedo imploró en voz baja que se detuviera, pero supo que él no iba a detenerse cuando la arena se subió en ella.

Gaara comenzaba a subir su mano para enterrarla completamente, fue entonces cuando un montón de electricidad pasó por la arena e hizo que esta se dispersara.

— ¡Deja a mi madre en paz! —Ordenó la joven de cabellos rizados mientras se dejaba caer desde el techo del edificio derecho —sabes que ella no puede defenderse de ti, ni siquiera es un ninja. —

Lo vio a los ojos, mientras alzaba un kunai.

—No tengo interés en tu madre. —

— ¿Entonces porque haces esto? No te hemos hecho nada. —

—Porque Shukakku pide sangre. —Pausó momentáneamente —y yo se la daré. —

Gaara atrapó a la madre de Eiko contra la pared con su arena, asfixiándola poco a poco. A la más pequeña de las mujeres la inmovilizó desde los pies, haciendo que la arena subiera lentamente por sus piernas.

— ¿Por qué nosotras? —Preguntó con desesperación al no poderse mover

En las misiones normalmente ella era la que más hacia, ahora había bajado la guardia y aquello le había salido caro.

Lanzó unos kunais, pero de poco le sirvió ya que la arena de Gaara se interpuso. Él seguía inexpresivo y cruzado de brazos.

— ¿Eso es todo lo que puede hacer la portadora de un Kekkei Genkai? Qué decepción. —

— ¡Detente! ¿Por qué haces esto? —la arena seguía subiendo, llegando a su cuello.

—Tú y tu tonta madre no merecen estar aquí. Tú no mereces ser portadora de un Kekkei Genkai, miseria de ninja. —

Era el límite: su pequeño y roto corazón termino de ser asesinado. Nunca en su vida se imaginó que Gaara, aquel niño le diría eso ni haría eso. El ex jirunchiki levantó el brazo y con ello hizo levitar a la chica envuelta en arena. Su palma extendida yacía ganosa de cerrarse. Eiko cerró los ojos mientras dejaba que la arena la terminara de consumir, llorando amargamente. No había podido defender a su madre, no había si quiera podido luchado. Era el final. Lo aceptaba.

—Ataúd de... —

— ¡Gaara! ¡Detente! — se escuchó la voz de Temari a lo lejos.

La cabeza le comenzó a doler demasiados al joven del biju, tanto que se la agarro y comenzó a gruñir. Siempre que interrumpían ese acto le comenzaba a doler y su anterior Gaara y el presente Gaara se disputaban.

Eiko aprovechó ese momento, en el cual la arena se había caído para tomar a su madre y salir del lugar.

* * *

 **Un largo tiempo después.**

* * *

—Déjame ver si entendí: tu tío Yashamaru te había dicho que yo también te odiaba y que por eso me fui. —Pauso pensativa —lo lamento de verdad. Quién diría que él estaba mal de la cabeza a causa de la muerte de su hermana. —

—Sí, justo antes de morir en aquella explosión. Me dijo que mi madre me odiaba y que nadie, ni él ni tú me habían querido nunca. Que todos me odiaban y estaba solo. Ese día fue cuando me deje consumir por el odio y el dolor. — habló serio y tranquilo mientras veía el atardecer

—Sabes que eso no de tu madre es cierto. — se apresuró

—Sí, ahora lo sé. Las cosas cambiaron mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos. En los exámenes chunin conocí a alguien igual a mí, pero el aún peleaba por amor y eso le hacía fuerte. Comprendí mejor todo y decidí cambiar. Con el tiempo también supe que mi madre nunca me odio. Ella me amaba siempre estuvo ahí, arena me defendía por algo especial: era su amor. —explicó.

—Vaya, sí que cambiaron las cosas. —Se recargó en el piso con sus manos y miro arriba —Es obvio que tú madre te amaba, eso nunca debiste dudarlo. Es tu madre, idiota. —Gaara sonrió: no había nadie que le tratara igual, únicamente ella.

—Hay cosas que al parecer nunca cambian. —dijo en una sonrisa tenue con refiriéndose a como lo trataba. Volteó a verla.

— ¿Qué? ¿Crees que por ser el Kazekage te voy a tratar diferente? No sueñes. Para mí siempre vas a ser el pequeño niño con el que jugaba, aquel que lloraba y era más bajito que yo. —le sonrió, mirándolo.

—Me alegra que sea así. —

Habían sido solo unas palabras y una pequeña sonrisa sincera lo que había bastado para hacer sonrojar a Eiko, la cual se volteó sutilmente al darse cuenta que aquella escena resultaba un tanto romántica para ella. Si, había cosas que al parecer nunca cambiaban.

— ¿Y qué sucedió contigo? —Preguntó Gaara al romper el contacto visual. En ningún momento se percató del sonrojo de su vieja amiga.

—Como hoy te vas, te daré el resumen. —Habló pausadamente sin verlo, jugando con sus pies que quedaban volando del techo de la casa de Gaara —La gente de la Kirigakure dejó de tener miedo a los portadores de los Kekkei Genkai, tanto que Mizukage es portadora de dos. —

—Como tú. —

—Así es. Fue complicado, pero básicamente eso, nos dejaron de temer, aunque no te miento, de vez en cuando te topas con algún imbécil que te insulta solo por tener un Kekkei Genkai. En fin, siguiendo: No me convertí en la mejor ninja, pero si en la mejor constructora, llegué a ANBU y fui parte del Escuadrón de Rastreo. No era lo que yo esperaba y como mi meta no era ser un gran ninja, era ser una gran constructora, decidí dejarlo. — explicó

— ¿Cómo fue que te convertiste en la mejor constructora? —

—Primero me metí en un equipo de construcción, empecé desde abajo y como tú ya sabes, fui a una escuela especializada en construcción. Fue complicado, por eso también me salí de ANBU y dejé básicamente todo del mundo ninja hace ya algunos años, porque tenía que perseguir mi sueño. Engordé como ya habrás notado durante mi transición, de ahí conocí a los que ahora son mi equipo de trabajo: Shinji y Sousuke. Uno es un experto en economía y administración, sabe donde conseguir cualquier material al mejor precio e incluso tiene contactos que le ayudan a transportarlo. Tiene el don exacto de beneficiar a todos con sus tratos. Sousuke por su parte es el mejor en robótica. Yo hago los edificios, el hace los climas, los aparatos y eso. Entre los tres nos ayudamos. —

— ¿Robótica? ¿Tú sabes algo de eso? —

—Un poquito más de lo básico, pero no tanto como él. Él está metido en proyectos de desarrollo de androides, yo con suerte armo motores. —

Gaara sonrió tenuemente.

— Para mí armar motores ya es mucho. —

—Para quién no se dedica a eso si le parece algo complicado y medio imposible. Mi madre solía decirme eso. —Agachó su cabeza

—Supe que tu madre murió, lo lamento. —

—No te preocupes, ya tiene algún tiempo. Está en un lugar mejor. —Pausó —Es por eso que me ofrecí a ayudar: yo sé lo que es tener un ser querido enfermo y a punto de morir. No le deseo a nadie más eso. —Confesó. Aquella declaración había hecho que Gaara se sorprendiera.

— Ya veo. — La miró tan determinada que sintió admiración, de alguna manera siempre había sido una persona muy empática.

— ¿Y tú a que vas a los exámenes chunin? —

—Quiero ver como hemos avanzado con los nuevos shinobi, aun que no estoy del todo convencido que sea buena idea irme con mi aldea así. — Miró aquella mitad del sol que se estaba ocultando, lentamente.

—Está bien, igual si te quedas no podrás hacer nada para detener la enfermedad, no es algo que puedas controlar tan fácil. No te preocupes, cuando regreses te prometo que todo estará mucho más avanzado, ya lo verás. Además, no estarás fuera muchos días. —Le tranquilizó, mirándolo y sonriéndole.

—Gracias. —

El sol estaba terminando de ponerse cuando el Kazekage la miró y volvió a tener esa tenue sonrisa que le sentaba tan bien en su serio rostro. Ambos habían crecido mucho, eso era indudable. Ella ya no era aquella niña pequeña, era toda una adulta, una muy guapa. Gaara sintió algo nuevo en aquel instante: Una atracción, algo que le decía que debía acercarse. El ex jirunchiki cedió a sus instintos. Ella no se acerco, pero tampoco se aparto ¿Por qué?

Ambos estaban cerca, muy cerca. ¿En qué momento se habían acercado tanto? Estaban sentados uno al lado del otro desde hacía un buen rato, pero en ese momento, ambos comenzaron a acercar sus rostros muy lentamente, inconscientemente.

Comenzaron a cerrar sus ojos, sin pensar exactamente en lo que estaba pasando, únicamente dejándose llevar por las emociones.

Estaban tan cerca de tocar los labios del otro, casi podían sentir la respiración ajena.

— ¡Gaara! ¡Ya es hora de partir! — Alguien abrió la puerta detrás de ellos. El ruido hizo que ambos se separan al instante.

Miraron a lados contrarios, sonrojados. Aquello había sido tan extraño y emocionante. Para Gaara era algo nuevo, algo que provocó una revolución sentimental en él. Volvió a su expresión facial seria y tranquila, pero en su interior las cosas eran diferentes, su corazón latía muy rápido. La adrenalina del momento aun no se le pasaba.

Kankuro supó que había interrumpido algo importante, pero decidió guardar silencio y darse media vuelta, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. De igual manera ya había cumplido su trabajo: avisar que ya iban a partir. Supuso que él Kazekage no estaría feliz con su interrupción, pero en el momento no pensó que la chica seguiría ahí. Sonrió con malicia, las cosas progresaban rápido.

—Bien… creo que es hora de que te vayas. — Decía la chica mientras fingía demencia de lo sucedido.

Gaara asintió con la cabeza.

Ambos se miraron un momento, incómodos.

—Buena suerte con los exámenes. Buen viaje y pronto regreso. —

—Gracias. —

Ella hizo una posición de manos para desaparecer en una nube de humo blanco, dejando solo y con muchas dudas al Kazekage. Gaara la vio irse, para después darse vuelta y retirarse caminando, aun desconcertado.

La noche comenzaría a alzarse, pronto ya no habría luz.

* * *

La noche ya había caído. Gaara salió por la enorme abertura que era la entrada de Sunagakure junto con un equipo de protección y su hermano, Kankuro.

Miró un solo momento atrás, solo para darse cuenta que en la parte más alta del muro que rodeaba su aldea estaba la chica sentada con los pies colgando al aire libre, viéndolo partir. A pesar de todo si había ido a despedirse, solo que a su manera.


End file.
